El día D (de desastre)
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: O cómo una simple invitación a una fiesta puede convertirse en un mes de horror. Pero claro, en el momento en el que sus madres deciden implicarse, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se dan cuenta de que de simple, nada. Esa fiesta va a acabar con ellos, lo tienen muy claro, y eso que aún quedan muchos días para ella.
1. Primera semana

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Este fic no hubiera sido posible sin_ _MeriAnne Black_ _. La cosa fue más o menos así: yo le conté una vaga idea que tenía a modo de broma, y ella se emocionó tanto que la empecé a escribir para reírnos ambas. De allí a este fic no sé exactamente cómo hemos llegado, pero esa es otra historia xDD_

 _Un beso muy especial para_ _MrsDarfoy_ _, que si no se enfada conmigo y no es plan. Espero que te guste el fic, OTP ;)_

* * *

 **EL DÍA D (DE DESASTRE)**

 **I. Primera semana: La invitación al desastre**

 **Día 1**

« _A la atención de la señorita Hermione Jean Granger:_

 _Marie Adèle Leduc y marido se complacen en invitarla, a usted y a un acompañante de su elección, a su anual Soirée veraniega, que se celebrará el 14 de junio en su mansión en Normandía (la dirección concreta figura en la parte posterior)._

 _La celebración consistirá en un almuerzo en los Jardines Rusos, seguido de comida en el Comedor Principal. Posteriormente, unos cócteles en la Salita de Música precederán a la cena de gala en el Salón de Baile de la misma mansión._

 _El código de vestimenta viene adjunto en el sobre, y será necesario presentar la invitación para poder entrar._

 _Se ruega confirmación_.»

Hermione levantó la vista de la invitación con gesto horrorizado y miró a su madre.

—Mamá... —empezó, pero no fue capaz de continuar.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé —respondió su madre con un suspiro—. Pero ya sabes cómo es tu abuela, tendrás que ir para tenerla contenta.

—Ha puesto las partes de la casa en mayúscula —dijo Hermione, revisando la invitación estupefacta—. Creo que ni la reina de Inglaterra es tan pomposa.

—Ya conoces a tu abuela, cielo —contestó Jean con una leve sonrisa—. Antes muerta que sencilla.

* * *

 **Día 2**

« _Hermione, querida:_

 _No puedo esperar a verte en la Soirée de este año, seguro que irás preciosa. Sin embargo, he de advertirte que debes llevar un acompañante obligatoriamente. Ya vale de que te presentes sola y haya que emparejarte con alguien, no sabes los dolores de cabeza que me das._

 _Por otro lado, puesto que eres familia, el código de vestimenta va a ser un poco más estricto para ti, ya lo sabes. Las marcas que has de llevar este año son Dior, Givenchy, Valentino y una de tu elección –pero recuerda, nada de Chanel, que estoy peleada con él–, pero de temporadas pasadas, que los desfiles de este año no me gustaron nada. Recuerda que un vestido de cóctel no es igual que uno de día, y que bajo ningún concepto has de llevar pantalones ni repetir vestido respecto a otras Soirées_.

 _No repitas accesorios ni joyería; no eres una cualquiera. Lleva siempre tacones y arréglate muy bien el pelo._

 _Tengo muchas ganas de verte, querida, seguro que ni tú ni tu acompañante me decepcionáis._

 _Con_ _cariño_ ,

 _Marie_.»

—Esto es una pesadilla —sentenció Hermione nada más terminar de leer la carta de su abuela—. ¿Acompañante? ¿Dior? ¿Givenchy? ¿Valentino? ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta mujer en la cabeza?

—Hermione, no hables así de tu abuela —la reprendió su madre suavemente, aunque ella también sacaba mala cara—. Estoy segura de que lo hace con la mejor intención del mundo —añadió con aire dubitativo.

Hermione miró a su madre con gesto fulminante, y Jean le sonrió animosamente.

—Anímate, cariño. Ya sabes que cada vez que vas tu abuela se alegra mucho.

—Ya podría alegrarse con menos suntuosidad —refunfuñó Hermione, tirando la carta al suelo y cruzándose de brazos—. Además, ¿acompañante obligatorio? ¿A quién voy a pedirle que me acompañe? Te recuerdo que la abuela se niega a hablar en cualquier idioma que no sea francés. Todos mis amigos son ingleses, mamá.

Jean hizo una mueca y miró a su hija, pensativa. De pronto, su mirada se iluminó.

—¿Y si invitas al chico este que trabaja contigo? ¿Malfoy? Seguro que él sabe francés, y tiene muy buena presencia.

Hermione puso cara de horror.

La cosa iba de mal en peor.

* * *

 **Día 3**

«Respira hondo, Hermione», se animó la bruja, cuadrando los hombros y alisándose la falda. Acto seguido, abrió la puerta del despacho de Malfoy sin molestarse en llamar y se plantó delante de su escritorio con aire de guerrera entrando en batalla.

—Malfoy —espetó sin delicadeza alguna antes de que él pudiera siquiera saludar—, ¿hablas francés?

Él se la quedó mirando unos instantes de hito en hito, probablemente preguntándose si se había vuelto loca definitivamente.

—Sí —contestó al final.

—Perfecto. Entonces necesito que vengas conmigo a la Soirée veraniega de mi abuela este año —ordenó Hermione, y se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho.

No había ido tan mal.

—Espera, Granger, espera —dijo él rápidamente, levantándose del sillón y agarrándola de la muñeca para impedir que huyera cobardemente—. Un momento. ¿Cómo que tengo que acompañarte a no sé dónde? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Hermione hizo una mueca, todavía de cara a la puerta, antes de girarse hacia él y suspirar con aire derrotado.

—Mi abuela francesa, que está medio loca, da cada año una gran fiesta —empezó a explicar lentamente— donde invita a mucha gente rica. Este año ha decidido que yo tengo que llevar un acompañante sí o sí, y como eres la única persona que conozco que habla francés y es capaz de mantener el tipo donde haga falta, pues te ha tocado a ti.

—Ya. ¿Y si yo digo que no?

—¡No vas a decir que no! —contestó Hermione automáticamente—. ¿Verdad? —añadió con tono dubitativo.

Él la miró unos instantes antes de soltarle la muñeca y sonreír con aire burlón.

—No, no voy a decir que no —concedió, y Hermione suspiró aliviada—. Pero me vas a deber una muy grande.

* * *

 **Día 4**

—Y entonces él me dijo que vale, pero que le iba a deber una muy grande —terminó Hermione miserablemente, bebiendo un gran trago de su copa de vino—. Menudo desastre.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de carraspear.

—¿Por qué no había oído yo en mi vida lo de las Soirées de tu abuela? De hecho, ¿por qué no había oído hablar de la loca de tu abuela? —preguntó con tono indignado.

Hermione levantó la vista de su plato de sopa y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡¿Pero quieres centrarte en lo importante, Harry?! —le espetó—. Tengo que ir a la Soirée de mi abuela, una fiesta llena de muggles, con Draco Malfoy. Y, para colmo, le debo un favor a Draco Malfoy. No sé qué es peor —añadió con tono pensativo.

—Hermione, llevas trabajando varios años con Malfoy, no sé de qué te preocupas —respondió él—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué, si tanto apuro te da ir con él, no me has preguntado a mí, que yo te acompaño a donde haga falta.

—Veamos —respondió ella lentamente—, ¿hablas francés?

—No, pero con un hechizo...

—¿Sabes cómo saludar adecuadamente a personas que no conoces, dependiendo de su estatus social?

—Bueno, puedo aprender...

—¿Eres capaz de mantener conversaciones sobre política, economía, cultura, alta sociedad y el tema que se tercie sin ofender a nadie y haciendo como que la opinión de los demás es la tuya pero sin abandonar la tuya propia?

—A ver, no creo que sea muy difícil...

—¿Y crees que puedes...?

—Cállate —la interrumpió Harry bruscamente—. Me rindo. Está claro que no puedo. Malfoy será un gran acompañante para la fiesta de tu abuela, lleva el esnobismo en la sangre —añadió, levantando su copa en dirección a Hermione.

Ella volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada.

—No me lo recuerdes.

* * *

 **Día 5**

« _Malfoy,_

 _Te adjunto el código de vestimenta para que sepas qué ponerte. Si tienes dudas, pregúntame._

 _H. G._ »

Draco estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero se contuvo porque nadie ponía los ojos en blanco delante de Narcissa Malfoy y salía con ojos de allí.

—¿Qué pasa, querido? —le preguntó su madre con curiosidad—. ¿De quién es esa carta?

—De Granger —respondió él escuetamente—. Tengo que acompañarla a una fiesta familiar o algo así y me ha mandado el código de vestimenta para que sepa qué ponerme, como si fuera un Weasley —añadió con fastidio.

—¿A una fiesta familiar? Será muggle, ¿no? —preguntó ella mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

—Supongo.

—Ya. Y tú sabes mucho de ropa muggle, ¿no?

Draco se quedó callado, pero ambos sabían la respuesta: su conocimiento de ropa muggle era prácticamente inexistente.

—Bueno, pues abre la carta a ver qué necesitas llevar —le instó su madre suavemente.

« _Código de vestimenta:_

 _HOMBRES_

• _Para el almuerzo: será un poco informal y por tanto no es necesario llevar traje completo. Con camisa, chaqueta y pantalones de traje bastará._

• _Para la comida: se ruega llevar traje completo; obligatorio aguja de corbata y gemelos. El chaleco es opcional, pero recomendable._

• _Para los cócteles: se ruega llevar esmoquin, blanco o negro. Ningún otro color será aceptable._

• _Para la cena de gala: se ruega llevar frac, negro, gris o azul marino. Ningún otro color será aceptable; prohibido llevar sombrero._

 _Únicamente se está permitido repetir de gemelos entre la comida y los cócteles, y de zapatos entre los cócteles y la cena..._ »

Draco dejó de leer, estupefacto. Más que una fiesta familiar, parecía que iba a conocer a la reina de Inglaterra muggle de lo estricto que era el código de vestimenta. ¿Y qué demonios era un frac?

—¿Qué pasa, querido? —preguntó Narcissa.

Draco le tendió la hoja sin decir una palabra, y ella lo leyó, levantando las cejas levemente.

—Merlín bendito —comentó al final su madre—. Menos mal que ha avisado con tiempo, vamos a necesitar hacer muchas compras.

Acto seguido, se levantó, todavía con el código en la mano. Draco la observó con los ojos como platos.

—¿Madre? ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a escribirle a Hermione, querido. Es más que obvio que vamos a necesitar ayuda.

* * *

 **Día 6**

« _Querida Hermione,_

 _Muchas gracias por los catálogos de trajes que has mandado, han sido muy ilustrativos respecto a la moda muggle actual._

 _Me preguntaba si querrías quedar para comer algún día para ayudarnos a Draco y a mí a elegir algo adecuado que pueda llevar._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_ »

(-.-.-)

« _Estimada señora Malfoy,_

 _No soy Hermione, pero como mi hija no está en estos momentos, contesto yo por ella, espero que no haya ningún problema._

 _Sé que Hermione estará encantada de comer con usted y su hijo para ayudarles después del gran favor que le está haciendo Draco. Si tienen alguna duda más, pregunten sin vergüenza, tanto ella como yo los ayudaremos en lo que podamos._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Jean Granger_ »

(-.-.-)

« _Jean,_

 _Espero que sea correcto que la llame Jean. Por favor, llámeme a mí Narcissa, será lo mejor puesto que nuestros hijos parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo en no colaborar en absoluto._

 _Realmente, tengo varias dudas sobre cómo será la Soirée, no querría que mi hijo cometiera ningún error que dejara a Hermione en ridículo delante de su abuela. ¿Le apetecería quedar a comer conmigo algún día para charlar?_

 _Aguardo su pronta respuesta._

 _Narcissa_ »

(-.-.-)

—¡Granger! —Draco abrió la puerta de su despacho con gesto del terror más absoluto—. ¡Por tu culpa el fin del mundo va a caer sobre nuestras cabezas!

—¿De qué hablas? —Hermione lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco del todo.

—Nuestras madres han quedado para comer —anunció él con tono de horror.

—¡¿Qué?!

* * *

 **Día 7**

—Oh, querida, encantada de conocerte.

Mientras sus madres se saludaban animadamente, Draco y Hermione, escondidos detrás de una planta, miraban la escena con terror.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerte al fin, si te soy sincera. Mi hija me ha hablado mucho sobre tu hijo —comentó Jean mientras ambas comenzaban a dirigirse hacia el interior del restaurante.

Hermione notó la mirada de Draco sobre ella, divertida, y notó cómo sus mejillas enrojecían.

—Oh, sí, puedo decir lo mismo —dijo Narcissa asintiendo—. Granger esto, Granger lo otro desde que tenía once años.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de parecer avergonzado ante la mirada de ella mientras, al otro lado de la planta, Jean reía animadamente.

—Me encantaría verlos interactuar juntos, serían de lo más gracioso —comentó, y Narcissa asintió.

—Lo son, lo son. Ya os invitaré un día a tomar el té en Malfoy Manor y los verás.

Draco carraspeó.

—Granger, vámonos de aquí antes de que nuestra dignidad muera.

—Buena idea.

Ambos huyeron lo más rápido posible del lugar.

* * *

 **ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE:**

Os voy a contar el headcanon que tengo sobre la familia materna de Hermione (irá saliendo a lo largo de los capítulos pero mejor lo aclaro desde el principio y así me aseguro de que no haya dudas): la familia materna de Hermione es francesa. Los padres de Jean tenían una buena posición social, con dinero y tierras, aunque no título nobiliario. Todo iba bien hasta que, cuando murió su padre y ella había acabado la carrera de piano, Jean decidió estudiar Odontología en lugar de Derecho o Historia del Arte, como quería su madre (la abuela de Hermione), así que ambas se pelearon. Ese fue el primer bache.

El segundo bache fue cuando, tras acabar la carrera y en un viaje a Londres, Jean conoció y se enamoró del que más tarde sería su marido (el padre de Hermione), y ella y su madre volvieron a pelearse otra vez porque no solo salía con un inglés, sino que además salía con un inglés normal y corriente que encima tenía la misma carrera que ella. Desde entonces, la madre y la abuela de Hermione no se hablan directamente, aunque la abuela (que es excéntrica como ella sola) siempre le ha tenido cariño a Hermione.

* * *

 _A diferencia de_ Cárcel de ópalo _, este fic va a ser pura comedia y, por qué no decirlo, también un poco absurdo (no hay más que ver el título). Lo escribí para relajarme y pasármelo bien, así que no esperéis mucha profundidad que digamos… Está completo y tiene cinco capítulos._

 _¿Qué pensáis? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me dejáis un review?_

 _Publicaré semanalmente, así que nos vemos el lunes :)_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	2. Segunda semana

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **EL DÍA D (DE DESASTRE)**

 **II. Segunda semana: La confirmación del desastre**

 **Día 8**

—Granger, deja todo lo que estés haciendo ahora mismo —ordenó Draco, entrando por la puerta como si el lugar le perteneciera con un pergamino en la mano—. Tenemos un problema.

—Malfoy —contestó Hermione cansinamente—, ¿no puede el problema esperar tres horas? Algunos tenemos que trabajar para vivir, ya sabes.

—No, Granger, no puede esperar. ¿Y sabes lo que no puede esperar? Esto —dijo, dejando el pergamino encima de la mesa de Hermione.

Ella suspiró, pero lo cogió y lo leyó atentamente.

« _Draco,_

 _He decidido que va a ser necesario pasar más tiempo con las Granger antes de que vayas a la Soirée, lo último que necesitamos es que dejes en mal lugar a Hermione delante de su abuela._

 _Pregúntale a Hermione si mañana le viene bien para venir a tomar el té; ella y su madre, por supuesto. Discutiremos algunas ideas que tengo, si le parece bien._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Tu madre_ »

Hermione releyó la carta, estupefacta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al final, levantando la vista y clavándola en Draco—. ¿Ir a tomar el té a Malfoy Manor? ¿Con mi madre? ¿Para preparar la Soirée? —dijo con tono de incredulidad.

Draco asintió lentamente.

—Eso parece, Granger. Maldigo el día en que se me ocurrió aceptar tu propuesta, esto se nos está yendo de las manos.

—Y además de verdad —murmuró ella.

* * *

 **Día 9**

Draco y Hermione compartieron una mirada angustiada por encima de la mesa.

Sus madres, por el contrario, estaban perfectamente cómodas, charlando de todo un poco mientras ellos se limitaban a beber té, tomar pastas y asentir cuando les preguntaban.

—Y lo de los diseñadores... ¿Cómo hace tu madre para saber que las personas llevan lo que deben? —preguntó Narcissa con verdadera curiosidad—. Mi madre usaba un hechizo, pero claro...

—No hace nada exactamente. Conoce todos los diseños de los diseñadores permitidos, así que se limita a mirar atentamente a los invitados y comentarles a los que no cumplen con el código que si no recibieron la lista de diseñadores o algo así —respondió Jean sonriendo.

—Qué gracioso —comentó Narcissa—, ¿verdad que sí, Draco?

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza mientras se llevaba una pasta a la boca.

—Y, Hermione, querida, ¿qué diseñadores vas a llevar tú?

—Tengo que llevar Valentino, Givenchy y Dior, más uno de mi elección —contestó ella, y añadió a modo de explicación—. Como soy de la familia, la abuela me manda ya los diseñadores específicos que debo llevar.

Narcissa asintió muy seria, como si eso también le hubiera pasado a ella alguna vez.

—Oh, entonces podrías llevar un diseñador mágico —propuso de pronto, dando una palmada en el aire—. Le pediré a Madame Laire que te haga un vestido.

Hermione se obligó a sonreír a modo de agradecimiento, pero, aunque no conocía muy bien la moda mágica, tenía la sensación de que la tal Madame Laire iba a resultar muy cara.

—Muchas gracias, pero no sé... Mi presupuesto está un poco limitado —añadió, cruzando una mirada con su madre.

—No te preocupes por eso, querida, Draco te pagará el vestido.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó este, sonando como que se estaba atragantando con las palabras. O tal vez era con las migas de la galleta que se había comido, a saber.

—Sí —respondió su madre—, puesto que Hermione vendrá con nosotros a comprar para asegurarse de que compramos lo correcto.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Hermione, estupefacta.

—Claro que sí, Hermione —intervino Jean—. Necesitan ayuda, y además te están haciendo el favor a ti.

Hermione y Draco volvieron a cruzar otra mirada angustiada.

Los problemas iban en aumento.

* * *

 **Día 10**

Efectivamente, la tal Madame Laire era una modista privada, de lujo y muy, muy cara.

Hermione cerró el catálogo de vestidos que Ginny le había dejado para que se hiciese una idea de lo que esperar con un suspiro.

Le gustaban todos los vestidos, lo que ya no le gustaba tanto eran los precios... Casi estaba agradecida de que un vestido se lo fueran a pagar los Malfoy, pues solo con pensar en que tenía que pagar tres vestidos, más zapatos, bolsos y complementos adecuados, tenía ganas de meter la cabeza en un agujero y no salir hasta que la Soirée hubiera pasado.

Para colmo, su madre, normalmente tan paciente y comprensiva, había entrado en su habitual histeria pre-Soirée y le había mandado muchos catálogos de vestidos y zapatos para que fuera escogiendo y ambientándose.

Se terminó la taza de té de un sorbo y decidió que necesitaba algo más fuerte si, después de haber estado toda la mañana redactando informes para el Ministerio, tendría que pasarse toda la tarde mirando vestidos y más vestidos.

En ese momento, un golpeteo en la ventana la sobresaltó. Era una lechuza blanca y enorme que llevaba el emblema de los Malfoy en el cuello e iba cargada con una carta.

Abrió la ventana, y la lechuza dejó caer la carta y se fue sin echarle siquiera un segundo vistazo.

Hermione abrió el sobre y extrajo de él un pergamino escrito con letra elegante y dedicada:

« _Querida Hermione,_

 _He concertado una cita mañana con Madame Laire en su maison de París. Yo no puedo asistir, pero Draco te acompañará, y de paso podréis mirar ropa muggle._

 _El traslador está programado para las cinco de la tarde._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Narcissa_ »

—Esto es como una plaga —se quejó Hermione, tirando el pergamino de cualquier manera sobre la mesita del comedor—. No me dejan ni vivir.

* * *

 **Día 11**

—Le voy a hacer un vestido precioso, ya verá. —Con esas palabras, Madame Laire la despachó de su estudio apenas diez minutos después de que hubiera entrado.

Draco, que estaba sentado en el sofá de la entrada leyendo tranquilamente, levantó la vista al verla salir.

—¿Ya? —preguntó, genuinamente sorprendido—. ¿La has insultado y se ha enfadado contigo o algo así?

—Ja, ja, qué gracioso eres —respondió ella con ironía mientras recogía su bolso y su chaqueta—. No, he entrado, me ha tomado las medidas, le he explicado un poco lo que necesitaba y me ha echado.

Él silbó por lo bajo mientras se ponía en pie y guardaba el libro en un bolsillo.

—Bueno, pues vámonos. ¿Qué te apetece más, mirar vestidos para ti o trajes para mí?

Ella lo miró con cara de desesperación.

—Tú también no, por favor. ¿Y si nos vamos a tomar un café y luego ya...?

—Me parece buena idea —concedió Draco, y ambos salieron a las calles de París en busca de una cafetería.

A medio camino, Hermione se detuvo en el escaparate de una zapatería, observando con los ojos como platos unas elegantes sandalias doradas de tacón.

—Son preciosas —declaró, embobada.

Draco sonrió con aire burlón y la agarró del brazo.

—Venga, vamos a tomar ese café.

Cuando llegó a su casa esa noche, tras horas de búsqueda infructuosa en las tiendas parisinas, Hermione se encontró un paquete esperándola, acompañado de una nota cuya caligrafía conocía muy bien: « _Combínalas con un buen vestido_ ».

En el paquete, estaban las sandalias doradas que habían visto aquella tarde.

—¿Pero cómo...?

* * *

 **Día 12**

—No quería hacer preguntas, pero necesito saber por qué.

—¿Por qué qué? —preguntó Draco, tomando un sorbo de su taza de café y mirándola con interés.

Ella cerró la puerta de su despacho y se cruzó de brazos.

—Por qué me compraste las sandalias.

—Porque te gustaban, y me apeteció. Es mi buena acción del mes, Granger, no la cuestiones.

—Vale, pero... ¿Cómo sabías mi número de pie?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Te he acompañado a comprar zapatos más de una vez, por si no lo recuerdas.

—¿Y cómo te las arreglaste para comprarlas? ¡Estuvimos todo el tiempo juntos!

—¿Qué es aquello que dicen los muggles? ¿Que un mago nunca revela sus secretos?

—Pero... —empezó Hermione, pero él la interrumpió.

—Granger, deja de darle vueltas. Es un regalo, ya está.

Ella quería discutir, preguntarle y aguijonearle hasta que él revelara sus motivos, o al menos revelara algo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo, le había hecho un regalo, y le estaba haciendo un gran favor.

—Bueno, pues muchas gracias. Me gustan mucho y me quedan genial —dijo, y huyó rápidamente por la puerta.

No alcanzó a verle la cara, pero él sonreía.

* * *

 **Día 13**

—¡HERMIONE, DESPIERTA!

La aludida dio un salto en la cama y apuntó con la varita al ser monstruoso que la acababa de despertar, que no era otra que Ginny.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó, medio dormida todavía.

—No, el vecino —contestó ella con sarcasmo—. ¡Pues claro que soy Ginny, tonta! Anda, espabila y vístete, que nos vamos de compras.

—¿De compras? —repitió Hermione, frotándose los ojos—. ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

—Sí, de compras —dijo Ginny con paciencia—, porque te recuerdo que tienes que conseguir ropa para una fiesta que da tu abuela. Y nos vamos al Londres muggle.

—Tú también no —se quejó Hermione—. Mi madre y Narcissa están obsesionadas con que compre ropa, solo me faltabas tú.

—Somos el Trío Diabólico —aseguró su amiga sin inmutarse—. Ahora, dúchate y vístete, deprisa. Voy a hacer el desayuno.

Hermione observó cómo Ginny se dirigía a la cocina con su habitual energía y suspiró, arrastrándose fuera de la cama.

—¡DATE PRISA! —chilló Ginny.

Tendría que empezar a bloquear la Red Flú por las noches, pensó Hermione con irritación.

Aunque ese día Hermione fue de todo menos colaborativa, volvió a casa con cuatro bolsas de ropa. Cualquiera le decía que no a Ginny Weasley, después de todo.

* * *

 **Día 14**

Al fin, domingo.

Hermione se estiró entre las sábanas y bostezó perezosamente antes de levantarse.

Iba a disfrutar ese domingo, se juró. Nada de buscar vestidos, ni zapatos, ni planear cosas para la estúpida Soirée de su abuela. Solo ella, en su piso, leyendo relajadamente todo el día.

Por supuesto, no contaba con una pila enorme de catálogos de ropa plantada en su sofá que la noche anterior no estaba allí, ni con Draco Malfoy desayunando tranquilamente en su mesa de la cocina.

De hecho, con lo último con lo que contaba era con Draco Malfoy.

—Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó. Quería que la voz le saliera exigente, pero en su lugar salió cansada, casi resignada.

—Buenos días, Granger —respondió él, levantando la vista de su taza de té para fijarla en ella—. Bonito pijama —comentó con sarcasmo.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Su pijama consistía en una horrible camiseta rosa fucsia que se le había quedado pequeña años atrás, y unos pantalones cortos blancos con dibujos de ositos. No era precisamente una gran combinación, pero a su cama le daba igual si su ropa era bonita o fea.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió ella.

—Desayunar. He traído magdalenas y _croissants_ —añadió, señalando dos bolsas que había en la mesa.

«No te pongas nerviosa, Hermione, calma», se dijo mentalmente, caminando con parsimonia hasta la mesa y sentándose, agitando la varita para prepararse una taza de té.

—Bien —dijo, cogiendo una magdalena y dándole un mordisco—. ¿Para qué has venido aquí exactamente?

—Para ayudarte a elegir un vestido que combine con las sandalias que te compré, por supuesto —respondió él, señalando la pila de catálogos de ropa—. Son catálogos muggles, además. Para que veas —añadió con orgullo.

Hermione decidió que no valía la pena discutir con él, e hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Pues ve empezando mientras yo termino de desayunar.

Definitivamente, tendría que bloquear la Red Flú por las noches.

* * *

 _Y quien dice que actualizará un lunes, actualiza un miércoles, así porque sí xDDD Bueno, más concretamente, por una razón: porque he recibido_ _ **30 reviews**_ _y le dije a Darfoy, mientras miraba alucinando la cantidad de reviews que llegaban sin parar, que en cuanto llegara a 30 actualizaba. Y aquí estamos._

 _Lo cierto es que estoy muy, pero que muy emocionada por el recibimiento que ha tenido este pequeño fic mío: no solo 30_ _reviews sino también_ _ **40 favs**_ _y_ _ **56 follows**_ _en un capítulo de apenas 2000 palabras. Es algo verdaderamente impresionante que no me esperaba en absoluto. Quiero decir, yo fui escribiendo este fic sobre la marcha, improvisando. No esperaba que os gustara tantísimo, ¡es increíble! Mil gracias :)_

 _¿Qué me decís respecto a este capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado tanto como el primero o es más soso? ¡Contádmelo todo!_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (que seguramente será el domingo)!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	3. Tercera semana

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **EL DÍA D (DE DESASTRE)**

 **III. Tercera semana: Preparación del desastre**

 **Día 15**

—Oye, Granger. Tengo una pregunta.

Hermione estuvo a punto de mandarlo a paseo para poder terminar su informe a tiempo, pero desistió. No merecía la pena, Draco seguiría insistiendo y ella perdería más tiempo.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿Por qué tu madre no va a la Soirée de tu abuela?

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Es... complicado —dijo tras una breve vacilación.

—No pasa nada, seguro que soy capaz de entenderlo —respondió él tranquilamente, tomando un sorbo de su café y sentándose cómodamente en uno de los sillones de su despacho.

—La versión corta es que mi madre y mi abuela no se hablan.

—¿Y la versión larga? —preguntó Draco con interés. Bastante más interés que el que ponía para su trabajo, de hecho.

—Que no se hablan porque están peleadas —respondió ella escuetamente, y él alzó una ceja—. Mi abuela, como habrás podido deducir, es excéntrica como ella sola y tiene muy mal carácter. Cuando mi madre estudió Odontología en vez de Derecho, que es lo que mi abuela quería, se pelearon, pero no pasó nada más. Pero luego, cuando mi madre se casó con mi padre, que era un inglés normal y corriente, mi abuela sí que se enfadó por lo que, según ella, era «una mala elección», y mi madre se enfadó más con ella. Así que tuvieron la pelea del siglo y ahora no se hablan directamente. Como mucho, se transmiten mensajes a través de mí.

Él asintió lentamente.

—¿Pero tu madre está... desheredada?

—No, qué va —contestó Hermione rápidamente—. Mi abuela no desheredaría a mi madre nunca, porque la herencia iría a parar a uno de sus hijastros y solo de pensarlo ya se pone mala —dijo, sonriendo un poco.

Draco le sonrió de vuelta.

—MALFOY —voceó Harry desde fuera—, ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA TE ENCUENTRO EN TU DESPACHO CUANDO TE NECESITO?

—Ha sido muy agradable, Granger, pero me temo que debo marcharme para satisfacer al Idiota Que Vivió. —Tras inclinar un sombrero imaginario, Draco se fue de su despacho, dejándola sola.

Ya podía terminar su informe en paz, pensó Hermione con satisfacción.

—HERMIONE, DILE AL IDIOTA DE TU COMPAÑERO DE TRABAJO QUE HAGA LAS COSAS BIEN —gritó Harry, y ella suspiró.

No le pagaban lo suficiente para todo lo que aguantaba.

* * *

 **Día 16**

—No, mamá, no tengo aún todos los vestidos. —Hermione cerró la puerta de la nevera, apoyando el teléfono en la oreja, y le dio un mordisco a la manzana que había cogido—. Hhmmm. Mmmmm. —Tragó el trozo de fruta y asintió, aunque su madre no pudiera verla—. Sí, sí, estoy preparando cosas. Ya tengo dos pares de zapatos, y la ropa que llevaré para el almuerzo. No, no he pensado en nada más. Mamá, tengo un trabajo, no puedo dedicar las veinticuatro horas del día a pensar en la Soirée de la abuela. ¡Sí, cuatro horas al día pensando en eso son demasiadas!

Un ruido en el salón llamó su atención y se dirigió allí, todavía con el teléfono en una mano y la manzana en la otra. Una gran lechuza blanca estaba picoteando la ventana para que la dejara entrar, y Hermione se temió lo peor cuando vio el emblema de los Malfoy en su cuello.

—Sí, mamá, me mantengo en contacto con los Malfoy. —«Qué oportuna», pensó—. Sí, Narcissa es muy amable. No, no estoy saliendo con Draco. Sí, estoy segura de que no salgo con Draco. No, no me gusta Draco. Mamá, no pienso hablar de mi vida sexual contigo, ni te molestes. —Agarrando la manzana con los dientes, abrió la ventana para dejar pasar a la lechuza. De nuevo, esta se limitó a dejar la carta antes de irse volando.

Dando otro mordisco a la fruta, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras escuchaba hablar a su madre. Diez minutos más tarde, con el corazón de la manzana ya en la basura y colgado el teléfono, pudo por fin abrir la carta que descansaba en la mesita del salón.

« _Querida Hermione,_

 _Madame Laire me ha informado de que tu vestido está progresando de manera excelente y que en un par de días, tres a lo sumo, ya estará terminado. ¿No es estupendo?_

 _Por otro lado, me gustaría invitaros de nuevo a tu madre y a ti a tomar el té conmigo y con Draco en Malfoy Manor. La última vez disfruté mucho, y me encantaría repetir la experiencia._

 _Dime si podréis asistir, y cuándo os vendría bien._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Narcissa_ »

Hermione miró el teléfono, planteándose mentalmente si debía llamar a su madre para preguntarle inmediatamente o si posponerlo un poco estaría bien.

Al final, con un gran suspiro melodramático, se levantó y marcó el número de la casa de sus padres.

* * *

 **Día 17**

—Yo esto no lo veo —sentenció Draco, y Hermione reprimió una risita.

Aparentemente, para Narcissa Malfoy «tomar el té y charlar» era sinónimo de «Draco, pruébate los trajes muggles que mandé comprar para que veamos cómo te quedan», porque eso era justo lo que le había mandado hacer a su hijo, que tenía una paciencia con ella que no era humana.

Al principio, Draco se había negado, pero como no tenía otro remedio aceptó, y en eso estaban: ellas, tomando el té; él, paseando los modelitos en uno de los salones de su casa.

Draco se había probado ya lo que iba a llevar para el almuerzo (reutilizando la ropa que ya tenía, que a camisas y pantalones de traje no le ganaba nadie) y la comida (un traje Armani azul oscuro con el que estaba guapísimo), y en esos momentos estaba luciendo un esmoquin negro marca Dior que le quedaba como un guante.

—¿Qué es lo que no ves, exactamente? —le preguntó Narcissa—. Yo creo que estás muy guapo.

—Sí que lo estás —convino Jean—; te queda muy bien y lo llevas con mucha clase.

Todas las miradas se giraron hacia Hermione, y Draco alzó una ceja.

—¿Granger? ¿Qué piensas?

—¿Eh? Oh, sí, sí, te queda muy bien. —Hermione se quiso pegar por lo estúpida que había sonado, pero tanto Narcissa como su madre parecieron satisfechas.

Sin embargo, Draco le lanzó una sonrisa lobuna que la hizo bajar los ojos y morderse el labio. Él no se lo iba a dejar pasar.

—Draco, cielo, pruébate el trac ese ahora —dijo Narcissa, y su hijo suspiró con una sonrisa.

—Se llama frac, madre.

—Pues eso he dicho.

* * *

 **Día 18**

—Tu madre —comenzó Lucius— ha tenido a bien informarme que próximamente acompañarás a la señorita Granger a una fiesta que da su abuela.

—Tu información es correcta, padre —contestó Draco burlonamente, y Lucius le fulminó con la mirada.

—Un respeto, chico. —Que lo llamara «chico» cuando Draco ya había superado la edad que el propio Lucius tenía cuando nació él era irónico como mínimo, pero Draco no lo comentó.

—Perdón.

—Bien. Aunque no termino de entender tu motivación para ir a una fiesta muggle, convengo en que vayas porque tu asociación con Granger ha sido muy beneficiosa en los últimos años y todos queremos que lo siga siendo.

Draco observó en silencio, con una ceja levantada, cómo su padre bebía un sorbo de té antes de continuar.

—Sin embargo, en ningún momento me ha sido notificada tu ida a Gringotts.

—Es que no he ido —respondió Draco, extrañado.

—Por eso mismo estamos aquí —contestó su padre con impaciencia—. ¿Puede saberse por qué no estás mirando la colección de joyas que tenemos en Gringotts para obsequiar con una a tu acompañante?

—¿Para qué le voy a dar una joya a Granger? —preguntó Draco lentamente, empezando a sentirse bastante perdido. ¿A qué venía todo eso?

—¡Porque es tradición! —explotó Lucius—. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de todo lo que te hemos enseñado o qué? Cuando acompañas a alguien a una fiesta, le obsequias con una joya, o más, depende de la ocasión, para que la lleve en dicha fiesta, Draco. No puedes presentarte allí con las manos en los bolsillos y esperar que ella se ocupe de todo, que no somos muggles.

—Ah —respondió Draco, entendiendo al fin hacia dónde iba la conversación—. No es necesario, le pago yo uno de los vestidos y además le he regalado unas sandalias.

Su padre agitó la mano despectivamente.

—Eso da lo mismo, porque esos regalos se los has hecho porque querías. En cambio, la joya es porque debes hacerlo, es tradición. ¿Acaso no le regalaste una pulserita a Pansy cuando la llevaste en cuarto a no sé qué baile? ¿Y ella no te dio unos gemelos a cambio?

—Sí, pero... Padre, es una fiesta muggle, no puedes esperar que cumpla con esta tradición ahora —protestó, temiéndose lo peor.

—Me da igual que sea muggle, por mí como si es en la playa. Ahora mismo nos vamos a Gringotts a por una joya.

—¿Y le tengo que regalar una de las joyas Malfoy? ¿No le puedo comprar unos pendientes o algo así? —preguntó Draco con desesperación.

—No. Levántate, vamos, que no tenemos todo el día. —Lucius hizo lo propio, cogiendo su bastón y empezando a salir mientras refunfuñaba—. De verdad, este chico no va a llegar a ningún lado como me siga teniendo que ocupar yo de todo.

Draco lo siguió todo el camino hasta Gringotts intentando hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Sin resultado, por supuesto.

* * *

 **Día 19**

« _Granger,_

 _Mi madre me informa de que tu vestido ya está aquí, y que vengas a probártelo ya._

 _D. M_.»

(.-.-.)

« _Malfoy,_

 _Dile a tu madre que en estos momentos no puedo ir a probarme el vestido, pero que mañana mismo iré, si no le importa._

 _H._ G.»

(.-.-.)

« _Granger,_

 _Creo que no me he expresado con la suficiente claridad: VEN AHORA MISMO A PROBARTE EL VESTIDO VOLUNTARIAMENTE SI NO QUIERES QUE VAYA ELLA A TU CASA Y TE_ _OBLIGUE_ _A PROBÁRTELO._

 _D. M._ »

(.-.-.)

« _MALFOY,_

 _HE DICHO QUE NO PUEDO IR AHORA._ »

(.-.-.)

« _GRANGER,_

 _DAME UNA BUENA EXCUSA_.»

(.-.-.)

« _Malfoy,_

 _Es completamente increíble que tenga que darte una excusa sobre por qué no puedo ir ahora mismo, pero ya que insistes, aquí la tienes: MI ÚTERO ESTÁ INTENTANDO MATARME Y HASTA MAÑANA, CUANDO HAGA EFECTO LA POCIÓN, ME VOY A QUEDAR EN CASA, SUFRIENDO Y PLANEANDO MUERTES._

 _A tu madre, puedes decirle que hoy tocaba beber la poción, ya entenderá lo que quiero decir._

 _H. G._ »

(.-.-.)

« _Granger,_

 _No era necesario ser tan explícita, lo habría entendido igualmente con otras palabras._

 _Mi madre te manda sus mejores deseos y espera que te recuperes pronto. También adjunta una caja de bombones, tres tabletas de chocolate, una bolsa de ranas de chocolate y una bolsa de agua caliente mágica, Merlín sabrá para qué la querrás si estamos en junio._

 _D. M._ »

* * *

 **Día 20**

—Muchas gracias por todo el chocolate de ayer, y siento no haber podido venir hasta ahora.

Narcissa le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano, murmurando algo sobre que la entendía perfectamente, y la empujó para que entrara en una habitación a probarse el vestido.

—¡En cuanto te lo pruebes, ven para que Draco y yo te podamos ver! —canturreó, cerrando la puerta y dejándola sola en lo que supuso que sería una de las habitaciones de invitados.

Había un vestido esperándola en la cama y Hermione notó como una sonrisa se le extendía por la cara. El vestido, de color azul marino, era absolutamente precioso, y no podía esperar a ver cómo le quedaba.

Rápidamente, se desvistió y se lo puso, suspirando al notar cómo la tela era ligera y suave, y la hacía sentirse como una princesa. Descalza, se giró hacia un gran espejo que había en la pared y se observó: el escote bordado en pedrería le daba un toque de absoluta elegancia a un vestido que casi podría denominarse sencillo, con torso estrecho y falda acampanada hasta las rodillas.

Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, sonriendo ampliamente cuando la falda se levantó, volando.

—No está mal esta Madame Laire, no —murmuró Hermione, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y caminando, todavía descalza, hasta el saloncito donde Narcissa y Draco la esperaban.

—¡Querida, estás guapísima! —chilló Narcissa, aplaudiendo encantada—. Ven aquí, deja que te vea... Da una vuelta.. Oh, sí, sí, es perfecto, ¿te gusta?

—Me encanta —reconoció Hermione, acariciando la falda con las manos.

—Draco, ¿qué opinas? —preguntó Narcissa.

Draco no contestó inmediatamente, sino que repasó a Hermione con la mirada una, dos, tres veces hasta asentir y sonreír con aire depredador.

—Me gusta —sentenció—. Estás muy guapa, Granger.

* * *

 **Día 21**

Ginny llevaba un cuarto de hora cantando las maravillas del vestido de Madame Laire y lo guapísima que Hermione estaba con él, entusiasmada.

—Lo que daba yo por tener un vestido de Madame Laire —suspiró, acariciando la falda—. Es increíble que Narcissa te haya conseguido uno hecho a medida, y además en menos de una semana. Completamente increíble —insistió.

—Sí, Ginny —suspiró Hermione—. Ahora, céntrate. ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¿Tienes algo con lo que me lo pueda poner?

—Pues así, mujer. No necesitas llevar chaquetas ni nada...

—No —la interrumpió Hermione—, me refería a si tenías zapatos que peguen con el vestido.

—¡Ah, claro! ¡Haberlo dicho! Espera un momento. —Dejándola con la palabra en la boca, Ginny se fue por la Red Flú.

—Bueno, pues nada —le comentó Hermione al aire, cruzándose de brazos.

Pensó en cambiarse el vestido, pero eso podía desatar la ira de su amiga, algo que era mejor evitar a toda costa.

A los pocos minutos, Ginny volvió con una caja de zapatos en la mano.

—¡Mira lo que he encontrado! —exclamó, abriendo la tapa de la caja para revelar unas sandalias de tonos plateados con un tacón de escándalo y pedrería en las tiras—. Te quedarán perfectas con el vestido. ¡Pruébatelas!

Efectivamente, las sandalias le quedaron perfectas tras un par de hechizos para ajustarlas y hacerlas cómodas.

—Bueno, pues ya tienes un modelito menos del que preocuparte. ¿Qué te vas a poner para la cena?

—Aún no lo sé —contestó Hermione, intentando hacerse invisible ante la mirada fulminante de Ginny y fallando miserablemente.

—¡¿Te queda menos de una semana y aún no tienes toda la ropa?! —chilló su amiga, histérica—. ¡¿Estás loca?!

—Eh... ¿Sí?

A juzgar por la mirada de Ginny, eso era justo lo que no tenía que haber contestado.

* * *

 **OTRA ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE:**

Un headcanon que tengo es que las brujas toman una poción especial para la regla cada tres meses. Durante esos meses, su cuerpo funciona normalmente, pero no sangran ni sufren dolores ni nada, como mucho leves síntomas de PMS fácilmente solucionables.

Sin embargo, cuando beben la poción de nuevo (a los tres meses exactos) les baja la regla de golpe con mucha sangre, dolor, calambres y horrores varios (en mayor o menor medida, claro, depende de la persona) pero solo durante un día, apenas unas horas, y ya tienen otros tres meses libres. Por eso Hermione dice que está esperando al día siguiente a que haga efecto la poción.

* * *

 _Ya estoy aquí, ya he llegado, YA TRAIGO VUESTRA DOSIS DE BUEN HUMOR (¿y risas? Espero que risas también), LUCIUS MALFOY INCLUIDO._

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo ya avisé de que esto sería bastante absurdo, así que no acepto reclamaciones de «Lady, WTF» xDDD_

 _Nuevamente quiero agradeceros por todos los reviews. Han sido 27 en este último capítulo (casi igualamos el primero, casi) y os prometo que me han hecho reír un montón :) Gracias también por los favs (estamos a 56) y los follows (73)._

 _Y nada, que nos vemos el miércoles con otro capítulo más de esta soberana tontería, digo, fic. Fic, eso xDD_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Déjame un review porque es una verdad universalmente reconocida que Draco con traje (muggle o mágico) está buenísimo._


	4. Los días anteriores

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **EL DÍA D (DE DESASTRE)**

 **IV. Los días anteriores al desastre**

 **Día 22**

Hermione Granger no era una bruja que se tomara su trabajo a la ligera. Más bien al contrario, se lo tomaba casi con excesiva seriedad.

Por eso mismo, no era capaz de comprender cómo se había dejado engatusar por Ginny y había pedido un día libre para irse de compras. Y un lunes, nada menos.

—Podríamos haber venido por la tarde —protestó Hermione por enésima vez—, no era necesario que estuviéramos todo el día aquí.

—¿Cuántos vestidos te faltan? —preguntó Ginny sin inmutarse.

—Dos.

—A una media de cuatro horas buscando un vestido que se ajuste a lo que necesites, más lo que pueda tardar encontrar uno que te guste y te quede bien, más la posibilidad de que quizá no haya ninguno que te guste, más otros inconvenientes y teniendo en cuenta que deberíamos haber empezado a buscar hace dos semanas por lo menos... —Ginny se rascó la barbilla con condescendencia, haciendo como que pensaba intensamente—. Sí, sí es necesario que estemos todo el día aquí.

Hermione suspiró.

—Vale, pues vamos.

Recorrieron tiendas y más tiendas, buscando un vestido que se ajustara no solo a lo que Hermione necesitaba, sino también a las marcas que le había exigido su abuela.

Al final, en una tienda remota en medio del Londres muggle, Ginny aplaudió, encantada.

—Es absolutamente perfecto —declaró.

Hermione se miró en el espejo. El vestido era precioso, sí. Largo, rojo, con un escote no demasiado amplio y un corte bonito. Incluso era marca Valentino, que era la que pedía su abuela para la cena. El problema era la espalda.

O, más concretamente, la falta de ella.

—No puedo llevar esto —se quejó, girando de medio lado para observar, una vez más, cómo faltaba un trozo de tela desde los hombros hasta la parte baja de la espalda—. Es demasiado...

—Te queda perfecto —la cortó Ginny—, y además pega con esos zapatos rojos que tienes —añadió.

—Pero...

—Pero nada. ¡Nos llevamos este! —dijo, en dirección a la dependienta—. Ahora solo necesitamos el vestido para la comida.

—No, por favor —lloriqueó Hermione—. Más vestidos no.

* * *

 **Día 23**

—Granger, ¿por qué he sido informado de que aún no tienes vestido para las sandalias que te regalé?

Hermione le ofreció una débil sonrisa a Draco, que la miraba desde el dintel de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mala cara.

—No te ofendas —le dijo, observando cómo parecía un poco dolido—, las sandalias me encantan y me las voy a poner. Lo que pasa es que el único vestido con el que quedan bien, al menos que yo haya visto, es el que voy a llevar para la cena.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —preguntó él—. Llévalas para la cena, quedarán bien. Siempre y cuando el vestido no sea rojo...

Ella le lanzó una mirada que dejaba claro de qué color era el vestido.

—Entonces nada, sigue buscando —resolvió Draco—. Ni de coña vas a llevar los colores de Gryffindor.

Hermione suspiró. Ya había anticipado esa reacción, lamentablemente.

—¿Pero qué más da? —preguntó—. Son muggles, y además nosotros ya pasamos el colegio hace años.

—Me da igual, no me gusta —contestó él, cruzándose de brazos con aire infantil.

—Bueno, pues nada. Seguiré buscando —respondió ella, bajando la vista hacia sus papeles. Total, las sandalias se las había comprado él, costaba poco tenerlo contento.

Draco asintió, y se fue de su despacho sin despedirse.

Apenas media hora más tarde, una lechuza depositó una carta en su despacho.

« _Granger,_

 _Draco acaba de pedirme auxilio, y voy a concedérselo. Pásate por mi casa sobre las cinco de la tarde, me encargaré de tener preparados distintos vestidos adecuados para el día que peguen con sandalias doradas. ¿Givenchy era la marca que necesitabas?_

 _Menos mal que soy asesora personal de imagen además de diseñadora, que si no lo llevabas claro._

 _Pansy Parkinson_

 _PD: Da gracias que soy amiga de Draco, porque mis servicios son muy difíciles de conseguir.»_

—Si todo el mundo se involucrara tanto en la campaña de liberación de los elfos, mi trabajo habría acabado hace años —refunfuñó Hermione.

* * *

 **Día 24**

Draco tenía una estúpida sonrisilla condescendiente en la cara que le iba a borrar a golpes.

—Malfoy —espetó—, ya vale. Céntrate.

—Yo estoy muy centrado —respondió él tranquilamente, estirándose como un gato en el sillón y tomando un sorbo de su taza.

—Sí, muy centrado regodeándote de mí —contestó ella con exasperación.

—Bueno, Pansy me contó que solo necesitaste probarte cuatro vestidos antes de escoger uno —dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante—. Parece mentira que en tres semanas aún no hubieras elegido nada, ¿eh? Y pensar que solo necesitabas un empujoncito...

—Oh, cállate.

Él la obedeció, ampliando su sonrisa, y Hermione crispó una mano pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Bueno, te he llamado para que conozcas a los invitados más importantes y que no parezcas un ignorante absoluto —dijo, extendiendo una serie de fotos sobre la mesa—. Esta es mi abuela, Marie Adèle Leduc, y este de aquí su segundo marido, Grégoire Charmaignon, que tiene muchísimo dinero, conseguido principalmente gracias a su bufete de abogados, donde trabajan sus dos hijos: Caroline y Michael.

—Espera, espera —la interrumpió Draco—. ¿Su segundo marido? ¿Y el primero?

—Muerto —explicó Hermione lacónicamente—. Mi abuela se casó con el segundo hace unos veinte años, creo. Puede que más.

—Vale —respondió él—, sigue.

—Bueno, pues estos son Caroline y Michael. Ella es agradable, a él no lo trago. Esta de aquí es la hija mayor de Caroline, Sarah, que es fotógrafa, además de idiota perdida. La hija pequeña se llama Melissa, y es abogada como su madre. Es bastante simpática, aunque me cae mejor Caroline.

—Saca cara de tonta —señaló él con maldad, y ella reprimió una sonrisa.

—Un poco, sí. Este de aquí... —siguió. Aún quedaba mucha gente por «presentar».

* * *

 **Día 25**

—¡Hermione! Ven, pasa, pasa —exclamó Lavender, agarrándola de un brazo y conduciéndola al interior del salón de belleza que ella y Parvati regentaban desde hacía unos años—. Qué bien has hecho en venir, Ginny me lo ha contado todo y creo firmemente que podremos ayudarte.

—Qué bien —contestó Hermione, esforzándose por sonreír y consiguiendo una mueca bastante lograda.

En realidad, ella no había ido allí voluntariamente. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido acercarse a « _La bella bruja_ », el salón de Lavender y Parvati, pero Ginny tenía otras ideas y le había concertado una cita porque, palabras textuales, «un capricho siempre es bueno, y más si te ayuda a estar más guapa».

—Veamos —dijo Lavender, conduciéndola a la zona VIP y sentándola en el primer sillón que vio—, el pelo lo llevas bastante bien para ser tú, pero igualmente recortaré un poco las puntas y le aplicaré un par de pociones para dejarlo impecable. Siempre has tenido una piel preciosa, pero una mascarilla no te vendrá mal. Y un exfoliante corporal tampoco. Oh, y manicura y pedicura, por supuesto. ¿Se te ocurre algo más? La poción depilatoria la llevas al día, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, eso sí —contestó Hermione rápidamente—. Y yo creo que con todo lo que has dicho ya vale.

Lavender asintió, arremangándose la bata morada que llevaba.

—Sí, con eso será suficiente. Venga, empecemos. —Agitó la varita un par de veces y de pronto Hermione se vio cubierta únicamente por un albornoz blanco y sin efectos personales—. No te preocupes, está todo guardado en una taquilla. ¡Parvati, ven a ayudar!

Cuatro horas que nunca podría recuperar después, Hermione salía con el pelo, la piel, la cara y las uñas arregladas, con un gran conocimiento de las últimas ediciones de «Corazón de bruja» y sintiéndose la bruja más guapa sobre la faz de la Tierra.

A veces, Ginny tenía buenas ideas.

* * *

 **Día 26**

 **[Por la mañana]**

 _Piso de Hermione Granger_

—Sí, mamá, está todo pensado. No te preocupes, en serio —repitió Hermione por enésima vez.

A su lado, su madre repasaba una y otra vez la ropa que se iba a llevar, haciendo especial hincapié en que se llevara chaquetas y complementos adecuados.

—¿Y el maquillaje?

—En el neceser, llevo varias pociones además de maquillaje normal.

—¿Los zapatos?

Hermione señaló con una mano una gran bolsa roja.

—Vale. ¿Seguro que no te dejas nada?

—Mamá, soy una mujer adulta. Creo que soy capaz de preparar maletas para un par de días fuera —respondió Hermione con exasperación.

—Vale, vale, doña adulta —contestó su madre, levantando las manos en un gesto apaciguador—. Pero luego no me digas nada si la abuela te critica. A propósito, ¿qué vas a llevar hoy? Porque supongo que no irás en vaqueros, ¿no?

—No, no. —Hermione sonrió—. Llevaré el mono violeta que tengo, ese con pantalón largo. Es adecuado, ¿verdad?

—Sí, está bien. No le hará mucha gracia que vayas con pantalones, pero...

—Que se aguante —refunfuñó Hermione con una mueca.

.

 _Malfoy Manor_

—Madre, por favor, creo que soy capaz de elegir qué me tengo que llevar y qué no sin que me lo vayas diciendo —protestó Draco—. No tengo once años.

—Bueno, bueno, de acuerdo —concedió Narcissa antes de añadir—. ¿Seguro que te llevas todo lo que te tienes que llevar? ¿Todos los trajes? ¿El regalo de Hermione? ¿Colonia? ¿Zapatos?

—Que sííí —respondió Draco, exasperado—. De verdad, seguro que a Granger su madre no le está diciendo qué debe llevarse.

(-.-.-)

 **[Por la tarde]**

Tras usar un traslador internacional que los llevó a un pueblecito encantador, con casas de piedra y flores en los balcones, y un breve viaje en coche, por fin llegaron a la casa de la abuela de Hermione.

Draco reconoció interiormente que era una gran mansión, parecida en tamaño a Malfoy Manor, aunque con el estilo de las casitas del pueblo. Cruzaron unos frondosos jardines hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, donde les esperaba la famosa abuela de Hermione.

—¡Hermione, querida! —chilló, acercándose con sorprendente agilidad para abrazar a su nieta.

A distancia, Draco aprovechó para observar a la señora. Aunque no bajaba de los setenta años, se conservaba bastante bien, y se veía que de joven había sido muy guapa. Iba arreglada de los pies a la cabeza con un traje de corte caro, y llevaba distintas joyas puestas con gracia y esmero. Al verla, entendió por qué Hermione quería impresionarla.

—Y este caballero de aquí es... —dijo la abuela, girándose hacia él con ojos inquisitivos.

—Él es Draco, abuela —explicó Hermione rápidamente—, Draco Malfoy. Es mi acompañante.

—Encantado de conocerla, señora —saludó él, dándole dos besos e incluso efectuando un besamanos que hizo que la señora se sonrojara un poco y lo mirara con aprobación.

—Lo mismo digo —murmuró ella antes de recuperar su carácter—. Bien, vamos dentro. Os iba a dar las dependencias del ala este, pero me lo acabo de pensar mejor y os quedaréis en el ala oeste.

Siguieron caminando detrás de ella, atravesando salones y pasillos mientras la señora hablaba sin parar.

—La has impresionado —murmuró Hermione, y él le lanzó una media sonrisa orgullosa.

—Esta es vuestra habitación —anunció la abuela en cuanto llegaron, abriendo la puerta de par en par—. Aquí estaréis cómodos y tendréis intimidad.

Draco y Hermione cruzaron una mirada. La habitación tenía una gran cama matrimonial y eran obvias las intenciones de la abuela con respecto a ella.

—Nos vemos mañana. Pasadlo bien. —Les guiñó un ojo escandalosamente y cerró la puerta ante las caras de estupefacción de ambos.

Hermione se giró hacia Draco con una sonrisa avergonzada, y él alzó una ceja.

—Tu abuela es...

—No lo digas —le rogó Hermione, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Él no se inmutó.

—Todo un espectáculo.

* * *

 _Y aquí hay otro capítulo más. ¡Solo queda uno!_

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? La abuela ha salido poquito aquí, pero ya tenéis una primera impresión de ella. ¿Qué pensáis? Personalmente, a mí me hace mucha gracia xDD_

 _En el último capítulo recibí_ _ **25 reviews**_ _. ¡Muchas gracias! Es increíble, un fic pequeñito como este y ya hay 82 reviews, 70 favs y 90 follows._

 _¡Nos vemos el sábado! :)_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Déjame un review para aprovechar esa cama con Draco ;)_


	5. El desastre

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **EL DÍA D (DE DESASTRE)**

 **V. El desastre, esto, Soirée**

 **Desayuno**

Hermione se despertó de golpe cuando la alarma que había puesto en su varita sonó, arrastrándola del placentero mundo de los sueños a la realidad. Aunque quería quedarse en la cama, no tenía tiempo.

Se levantó bostezando y empezó a arrastrarse hasta el baño, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Draco sentado en uno de los sillones, impecablemente vestido y peinado, y probablemente esperándola.

—Ya iba siendo hora, Granger —comentó él, mirándola con diversión y haciéndola tremendamente consciente de su aspecto mañanero.

—Buenos días —logró decir antes de huir hacia el baño.

Dormir con él, tras la obligatoria discusión sobre si hechizaban o no la cama para dividirla, no había sido tan incómodo como había pensado en un principio; de hecho, había sido sorprendentemente fácil.

Pero de ahí a querer que la viera en pijama, despeinada y con cara de sueño... No, por ahí no pasaba. Él le estaba haciendo un favor, ellos eran compañeros de trabajo. Nada más.

—Granger, si decides funcionar iremos a desayunar... —Draco se interrumpió bruscamente al oír unos golpes en la puerta—. Oh, nada, ya está aquí el desayuno. Puedes seguir ahí, ya saldrás cuando quieras.

—Ahora salgo —gruñó, cogiendo un cepillo y dispuesta a enfrentarse a su pelo.

—Date prisa, o me acabaré yo el desayuno.

—¡Por encima de mi cadáver! —gritó ella, antes de darse cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación.

¿Por qué Draco hacía la convivencia doméstica, aunque fuera un día, tan sencilla?

* * *

 **Almuerzo**

La abuela de Hermione, reconoció Draco internamente, hacía las cosas a lo grande.

Cerca de doscientas personas, no todas alojadas en la casa pero sí todas aparentemente gente importante, presumían y charlaban en los jardines de la casa mientras los camareros paseaban ofreciendo canapés y bebidas.

Lo único en lo que Draco discrepaba era el champán. ¿A quién se le ocurría servir champán por la mañana? Su madre nunca...

—Hola —comentó una chica a su lado, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos y lanzándole una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Soy Sarah. ¿Y tú eres...?

—Draco Malfoy —contestó él con tono neutro, buscando a Hermione entre la multitud con la mirada. ¿Dónde se había metido?

—Encantada de conocerte, Draco —dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír y apoyándole una mano en el brazo—. Es la primera vez que vienes, ¿verdad? Nunca antes te había visto. Y créeme: te recordaría —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

Draco se apartó brevemente para dejar paso a un camarero, aprovechando para sacudirse su mano del brazo. Observó mejor a la chica y la reconoció: era la fotógrafa que tan mal le caía a Hermione.

—Sí, es la primera vez que vengo —respondió lacónicamente—. Encantado de conocerte, pero tengo que irme —añadió, al divisar a Hermione, preciosa en su conjunto de falda rosa y blusa blanca, en las escaleras de la casa, hablando con su abuela—. Ya nos veremos.

Huyó antes de que Sarah pudiera decir nada, caminando hasta Hermione y apoyando una mano en su cintura al llegar a su lado.

—Hola —saludó sonriente, notando cómo Hermione se relajaba inconscientemente al notar su mano antes de tensarse al reparar en que era él y volver a relajarse para disimular delante de su abuela.

—Hola, querido —respondió la abuela con una gran sonrisa—. Ya veo que has conocido a Sarah, ¿qué te ha parecido?

—Eh... Muy... directa —terminó al final, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

A su lado, Hermione ahogó una risita. El gran Draco Malfoy, sin palabras por una muggle.

Increíble.

—Sí, es directa —reconoció la abuela pensativamente—. También es bastante pesada, así que yo que tú no me separaría mucho de Hermione en lo que queda de Soirée. Tiene los ojos puestos en ti —añadió con una sonrisa sugerente antes de dar media vuelta e irse en dirección a su marido.

Hermione se giró hacia él, arreglándose la blusa y el pelo.

—Mi abuela piensa que eres mi novio —comentó, sin mirarlo—. Así que habrá que disimular.

—Ya lo imaginaba... Hermione.

* * *

 **Comida**

Hermione bebió un sorbo de vino, tan absorta en sus pensamientos –que _en_ _absoluto_ discurrían sobre la mirada de pura adoración que le había lanzado Draco al verla con las sandalias que le había regalado y el vestido que ella había elegido, negro y corto–, que para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la conversación giraba alrededor de su acompañante.

—¿Y tú, Draco, en qué trabajas?

—Soy diplomático —respondió él, tal y como había acordado con Hermione. Después de todo, se acercaba bastante a la realidad.

—Oooh, qué interesante —respondió Sarah, lanzándole una sonrisa encantadora desde detrás de su copa de vino—, tengo un amigo que...

—¿Interesante? —la interrumpió su hermana pequeña, Melissa, con una ceja arqueada—. Siempre le has dicho a Hermione que era una profesión muy sosa y poco creativa, no sé cuándo has cambiado de opinión.

—Hermione no es diplomática —respondió Sarah de malas maneras.

La aludida se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Sí lo es —respondió Draco—; de hecho, trabajamos juntos.

Viendo cómo Sarah enrojecía, Caroline, su madre, carraspeó con una sonrisa divertida.

—Y bueno, contadnos —comentó con tono ligero, atrayendo la atención hacia ella—, ¿hace cuánto que estáis saliendo?

—Ehmm... —Hermione miró a Draco antes de responder—, bueno, unos cuantos meses.

—Diez meses, si somos exactos —señaló Draco, sonriente.

—¡Oooh, qué bien! —exclamó la abuela de Hermione, encantada—. Sois una pareja preciosa... ¿Pero por qué no me habías dicho nada? —añadió en tono lastimero—, no tenía ni idea.

—Es que al principio pensábamos que no era serio —respondió Hermione, intentando apaciguarla—, pero bueno, ya nos ves aquí... Juntos —terminó sin mucha convicción, como si se le acabara de ocurrir.

—Y muy felices —apostilló Draco, dándole un breve beso en la mejilla y haciéndolos sonreír a todos.

—¿Y para cuándo la boda? —interrumpió Sarah mordazmente, aparentemente ya recuperada de su bochorno anterior.

Grégoire, el marido de la abuela de Hermione, le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Sarah, cielo, déjalos en paz y cómete la sopa.

* * *

 **Cócteles**

—Estoy cansada —le confesó Hermione a Draco en voz baja.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva; también Draco estaba bastante harto de la Soirée y todos los invitados.

—Ya somos dos —afirmó, tomando un sorbo de la copa que llevaba en la mano y dejándola en una mesa con una mueca de asco—. No sé cómo a tu abuela se le ha ocurrido organizar esto todo en el mismo día, es agotador.

—Recuerdo un año en que lo hizo a lo largo de una semana, pero se hizo más pesado aún. De esta manera, en un día nos lo sacamos todo de encima —añadió, burlona.

—¡Ah, queridos, allí estáis! —exclamó la abuela de Hermione, materializándose a su lado con una gran sonrisa—. Venid, por allí es donde están los fotógrafos, y con el vestido tan bonito que llevas —dijo, dirigiéndose a Hermione— es necesario hacer fotos.

—Pero, abuela... —empezó Hermione, pero la señora, sin hacerle ni caso, la agarró de un brazo y empezó a caminar a toda velocidad hacia donde un grupo de fotógrafos se dedicaba a hacer fotos a los invitados.

—¡Atención! —ordenó la abuela de Hermione, plantándose delante de las cámaras y empujando a Hermione contra el cuerpo de Draco—. Quiero fotos de mi nieta y su novio en su primera Soirée. ¡Venga! —exhortó, cuando se la quedaron mirando, incrédulos—. Luego haréis fotos de los demás, esto es más importante.

—Abuela, yo creo que esto no es necesario —insistió Hermione, bastante incómoda.

—Querida, calla y dale un beso a Draco, que quiero buenas fotos. ¡Oh, y luego haremos fotos en el jardín, que las hortensias están preciosas! —añadió, encantada con su idea.

Hermione pareció dispuesta a protestar, pero Draco la cortó rápidamente con un murmullo:

—Granger, si hacemos caso ahora nos dejará en paz antes.

—Está bien —concedió ella con un suspiro, antes de dedicarle su mejor sonrisa para las cámaras—. Anda, dame un beso.

—Qué romántica eres, ¿eh? —se burló él, poniéndole una mano en la cintura e inclinándose para besarla—. Tus palabras de amor me vuelven loco.

—¡Eso es, muy bien! —chilló la abuela de Hermione, aplaudiendo encantada—. ¡Quiero una foto digna de postal! ¡Besaos con más ganas, pero dejad las manos en lugares aptos!

* * *

 **Cena**

—Granger, espera. Tengo una cosa para ti.

Hermione, a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación, se detuvo y se giró.

—Oh, Draco... No era necesario que me compraras nada —repuso, casi avergonzada.

Ambos notaron que lo había llamado Draco, pero ninguno dijo nada.

—No lo he comprado —afirmó él, y era cierto. La compra la había efectuado su tatarabuelo paterno.

Sin más dilación, sacó una bolsita de seda de color negro con el emblema de los Malfoy y se la tendió.

—Ábrela.

Ella cogió la bolsa con manos temblorosas y la abrió con cuidado, sacando de ella una preciosa pulsera de oro que daba varias vueltas sobre sí misma adornada con incrustaciones de brillantes.

«O diamantes. Conociendo a los Malfoy, serán diamantes», pensó, admirando la pulsera con estupefacción.

—Vamos, póntela, que tenemos que bajar —la exhortó Draco—. Y ni se te ocurra protestar.

—Pero... —empezó ella, lamiéndose los labios y observando la pulsera atentamente, como hipnotizada.

—Pero nada. Venga, que te hace juego con el vestido y podrás presumir de novio rico. Andando.

Bajaron al salón contigo a donde se iba a realizar la cena, donde los invitados ya se reunían y paseaban, observando la ropa de los demás y dedicándose cumplidos falsos.

—Oh, Hermione, qué guapa estás —la alabó Melissa nada más verla—. Y Draco también, claro. Hacéis una pareja preciosa.

—Gracias, Mel —respondió ella, sonriendo—. Tú también estás muy guapa.

Su prima le sonrió y pareció que iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por la voz de su abuela, que anunciaba que la cena ya estaba lista.

Todos los invitados empezaron a caminar hacia el salón, pero Draco agarró a Hermione para retenerla cuando ella hizo ademán de seguirlos.

—Llevamos todo el día fingiendo ser novios ante un montón de personas —soltó cuando ella lo miró, extrañada.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó Hermione con tono neutro.

—Lo de ser tu novio, no —respondió él—; lo de fingir, sí.

Ella parpadeó, asombrada. ¿Quería decir que...?

—Deja de mirarme así —se burló él—. ¿Lo intentamos, pero esta vez en serio? Ya sabes, mentir está mal —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

Actuaba con desparpajo, pero Hermione se fijó en que estaba verdaderamente nervioso.

—Podemos intentarlo —afirmó ella lentamente, dedicándole una gran sonrisa—, a ver cómo van las cosas.

—Irán genial —respondió Draco, y se inclinó para murmurarle al oído—. Después de todo, tu familia me adora y mis padres te adoran a ti.

Él hizo ademán de empezar a andar hacia el salón, donde los últimos rezagados ya se estaban sentando, pero ella lo detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Draco—. Vamos a llegar tarde.

Hermione titubeó unos segundos antes de sonreír.

—Te has olvidado de algo —le dijo.

—¿De qué?

—De darme un beso. Será el primero oficial, y qué mejor que cuando vamos tan guapos —añadió, pasándose las manos por el vestido.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Draco se acercó a ella y la rodeó con las manos, inclinándose hasta rozar su boca con la suya.

—Eso tiene fácil solución —afirmó contra sus labios.

Y era cierto.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí llega el fic :)_

 _¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? No os quejaréis por la falta de Dramione, eh xDD ¿Y la abuela? Como veis, no es mala, solamente es excéntrica y tiene la costumbre de hacer lo que le da la gana. Y cualquiera la contradice xD_

 _Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me habéis dado, de verdad. Me sorprendió y sigue sorprendiéndome que una historia tan pequeñita como esta haya llegado a los_ _ **106 reviews**_ _,_ _ **77 favs**_ _y_ _ **99 follows**_ _. ¡Es impresiontante! Me habéis animado mucho :)_

 _Antes de irme, hago una pausa para la publicidad: si queréis leer algo más mío, hace poco terminé mi primer longfic,_ _ **Cárcel de ópalo**_ _. Si preferís algo más cortito podéis leer_ _ **Nott (so) dead**_ _(diez capítulos) o_ _ **Estrellas**_ _, que son drabbles. Pero no solo escribo Dramiones, tengo muchas otras parejas y personajes por ahí repartidos en mi pefil ;)_

 _¡Nos vemos en algún otro fic!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: Déjame un review para que Draco te dé un beso ;)_


End file.
